Crownless Queen
by AnnaRavenheart
Summary: Andromeda always wanted to have her little kingdom made of love and happiness. Her wish was fulfilled but alas, her kingdom didn't last long and she became a tired queen without crown.


_**Crownless Queen**_

* * *

_She was born to be a princess._

Not many girls had the luck to be born into a wealthy family like Andromeda's family was. Ironically, if someone asked Andromeda was she lucky because of that, she would bluntly reply, "No". She never wanted their riches, she only needed their love. Sadly, that was the thing she could never have in a family which cherished the darkness, something that lived inside Bellatrix's heart, or obedience and refinement, something that bejeweled Narcissa. She wanted to be different, to be a queen in a world made of love and light, instead of hate and gloom.

* * *

_She was destined to be an outlaw._

One day, the princess was stripped of her nobleness and was thrown out on the street like she was a petty rascal. The day she met Ted – a boy whose blood wasn't pure nor he was a royalty, but he was one charming boy with eyes bluer than any ocean in the world – was the day that sealed her fate. Maybe she would never become a queen, like she would if she remained with the Blacks, but her heart was happier than it ever was. Finally, she had someone who loved her more than anything else in the world. She hoped that their love would last and that this beautiful dream would never become a nightmare.

* * *

_Despite everything, she finally became a queen._

Someone doesn't need to be a Black in order to become a queen, she realized it. One day, beneath the lovely birch, Ted put a ring on her long, refined finger. Maybe the ring wasn't a diamond one, but for her it was more valuable than any of the world's crowns. Soon, she became the ruler of her own lovable kingdom, where she was free to live with her beloved king, however she wanted to.

* * *

_A little princess was born; another crown for their love._

The queen and the king were nothing without a prince or a princess. Soon, a princess who made her little kingdom complete was born. She was not an ordinary child; her hair changed its color every moment but strangely enough, her hair never became black. Ted had an explanation for that; her hair changed its color in order to reflect their love, colored with various shades or red, orange and pink, colors of happiness. It never was black, because the sorrow and hatred were banished from their kingdom. Andromeda was happy with this explanation and they both continued to live, admiring their princess, unaware that the shadows were getting closer, threatening to envelop them.

* * *

_The king was murdered and the kingdom fell apart._

They managed to save their kingdom from the war once, but the war has returned, this time more dangerous than ever. As much as she tried to preserve her kingdom, it was in vain. The masked man came and took away everything. She was alone now and the tears threatened to suffocate her. It took her some time to realize that she still had her beloved princess and an unborn prince. She wasn't alone. Not yet.

* * *

_The princess was dead and the queen was left alone._

Standing on the highest balcony of the once beautiful Hogwarts castle, clad in black, the queen pointed her finger towards the heaven, cursing her destiny. She proved to be an unworthy queen; she couldn't save her kingdom, or her king and princess. They were gone forever, and she was left in the ruins of their kingdom, clenching the medal dedicated to her daughter, all that was left of her life. She was the queen of the whole world, she owned the most beautiful throne, once. Now her crown was scattered into pieces and it lay in the dirt, dissolving into ashes.

* * *

_Crownless again shall be the queen._

They took everything from her, her husband, her daughter, broke her heart, brought her to tears but they never took her pride. She would still remain as strong as ever, dedicating her life to her prince. He won't have the same fate like his mother, she swore on her daughter's grave. That was a reason she didn't throw away her life. She would continue to live, hoping that the crown would be placed on her head one more time; she would form a better kingdom along with her beloved ones, in life after life, but for now she needed to remain strong, to be a true queen even in her defeat.

* * *

**A/N:** This was written for **Song Fic Boot Camp Challenge** (using the prompt After Life and the song 'Crownless' by Nightwish) and for **The Snakes and Ladders** challenge. I hope you liked it!


End file.
